UNINVITED
by nayru moon
Summary: Xelloss and Filia find a quiet moment to think about each other. X/F WARNING. Brief Lime tint. 1 in a series of 3.


UNINVITED  
  
  
  
Nayru: Feel the power! I've started doing Slayers songfics!  
  
Xiao: Oh God No!  
  
Ran-Ran: At least it's got meaning...  
  
Nayru: I warn all X/F haters... this is X/F! Well, from Filia, at least.  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, I'd be doing things much more worth my time... Like writing a new series! I don't own Alanis Morrisette's "Uninvited" either.  
  
Notes: //Like anyone would be// symbolizes lyrics directly from the song or slightly changed lyrics. "*I am flattered by your fascination with me*" symbolizes someone saying actual lyrics from the song or saying slightly changed lyrics. (But this is not allowed...) symbolizes thoughts.  
  
Summary: Xelloss and Filia find a quiet moment, just to think about each other. SAPPINESS AHEAD. SELF PITY ABOUNDING. LIME TINT AT END.  
  
UNINVITED  
  
// Like anyone would be... I am flattered by your fascination with me... //  
  
"Xelloss." Filia said to herself. Another lonely night in Sailun. She watched from her window into the courtyard as Lina and Gourry argued over a drumstick. She could see the smiling Mazoku watching them entertainedly. "Ah, Xelloss, why do you always smile? Why do you hurt me so?"  
  
// Like any hotblooded woman, I have simply wanted an object to crave...//  
  
(Why cannot I say a thing to you, Xelloss?) She watched as Xelloss jumped down, grabbed the drumstick, and began to eat it himself back in the tree. (Oh yes... because you are Mazoku. And I... am... your mortal enemy... Silly Namagomi... or should it be silly Filia?) "*But you, you're not allowed, you're uninvited, an unfortunate slight...*" Filia whispered.  
  
(Ah, Filia, sweet Filia. How I love to hear you sing.) Xelloss laughed to himself. (Why do you sing so sadly, Golden Dragon? What do you sing about now?)  
  
// You must be strangely excited to watch my stoic smile... //  
  
"Hey Xelloss, what's so funny?" Lina yelled up to the purple haired man. "Peeping in on Filia-san?" Amelia asked. "Mace-sama will get a good workout if she catches you." Zelgadis snorted. "Are you going to eat that drumstick?" Gourry asked, being the ever hungry idiot he was. "Take it, Gourry. I'm no longer hungry." Xelloss threw the uneaten drumstick at the blonde baka. (Filia, am I unwanted?) "*Must be some what hard to be the one burning, my shepherd...*" He sang to himself, following her tune. (Silly dragon... or is it silly me?)  
  
Filia sighed sadly, wondering what Xelloss was saying. She made a decision to act, based on previous knowledge as to what he was doing. "Baka Namagomi!" She yelled, and threw a rock at him. She realized she could have hurt him, and shuddered, whispering, "*But you, you are alone, you're uninvited, an unfortunate slight...*"  
  
// Like any uncharted territory surely I must seem greatly intruiging...//  
  
Xelloss watched Filia from her closet. "*I think of your love, but I've never experienced like yours before...*" As luck would have it, he fell out of the closet, and caused all the lights in the room to go out. "Shit."  
  
Filia walked into the room. "What the hell happened to the lights?! NAMAGOMI!!!" Xelloss closed her powder room door, making her bedroom totally dark. Filia whimpered, and began murmuring a charm. Nothing happened. She sang to herself, in an attempt to comfort herself, "* This is not allowed, you're uninvited, an unfortunate slight...*" Xelloss realized it; there was no better opportunity. "Filia." He lit a soft white light in his hands and drew close to her. He opened his eyes, and looked right into hers. "Xelloss." She whispered. "I..." "Don't speak." He drew into her, and kissed her on the lips. As he released her, he whispered, "I apologize, Filia..." The Golden Dragon closed her eyes, and together, the Golden Dragon and the Mazoku, mortal enemies, sang together,  
  
"*I don't think you unworthy, Give me a moment to breathe...*"  
  
They drew in to kiss again, and Xelloss pinned her to her bed, and he unwrapped all the hidden layers she hid under her clothes and under her heart, and he released all he had in his body and soul for his Golden Dragon.  
  
Three Years Later...  
  
"Kinsei, time for bed!" Filia called. The purple and red haired girl willingly ran upstairs wearing a smile. "Is daddy coming home tonight?" The small child asked of her mother.  
  
"I don't know, darling... but I'll tell him to kiss you on the forehead if he does, because daddy doesn't want to wake his baby girl." She smiled, knowing full well "daddy" would not be coming home that night. She did not know daddy would never be coming home again, nor did she know that she would not live to see the dawn.  
  
END PRELUDE ONE  
  
Muses: WHAT!  
  
Nayru: You read me, END PRELUDE ONE. This is one in three stories, one of three brief introductions to a much bigger tale. The next one planned is "Waiting For The Moon"! If you enjoyed this, then be on the lookout for it! Review everyone, because this took me two hours to write!  
  
Xiao: Peaceout with the catlike, minna-san! 


End file.
